Bioshocked!
by FluteGurl12
Summary: Sarah, a survivor who survived a ship-wreck has now entered Rapture in hopes of rescue.


Bioshocked 

By: Kaitlin Mayor

_Prologue _

The sky was nice and sunny. I was on a cruise with my family. Nothing could go wrong!

Or so I thought…

I went down to the bar to grab a drink. "What may I get you, young lady?" the bartender asked. "A coke please." I answered. "Coming right up!" Once I sat down to drink my drink, a siren went off. The intercom turned on and warned us about the ship sinking. My heart started racing as I froze in my chair, with the drink in my hand. _Evacuate, evacuate! _The ship said as people began to scatter, pushing one another. I finally unfroze and ran out the door and saw people jumping off, and running for their lives. I for one knew it wouldn't make a difference. We had run into a huge iceberg that the ship's captain didn't see because of the mist. I tried to look for my mom and dad, but they were nowhere to be found. _Were they dead? Did they jump off? _The thoughts raced through my head like a tornado through a trailer park. I just stood their dazed and confused. I had eventually fainted from all of the fatigue. _Was I really that weak? I had just fainted from nothing?_ Their could be nothing worse than this! I was wrong again…

_G-God? Am I in heaven…? _I eventually opened my eyes then heard a hoarse voice not too far from me. "You wish". I looked up and saw a man with brown hair and dark eyes, so focused... "My name is Edward. Yours?" It took me awhile, but I finally answered. 'My name…Sarah…Where am I"? "A hellhole called 'Rapture". He said with a grin. "W-what"? I asked weakly.

"I dragged your body here. You were the only survivor besides me, honey". "This town was built awhile ago. I've heard stories but never saw the real thing." Edward said. 'Drink some of this". He held a glass of red liquid. "It's called ADAM. It's the only thing that will feed you here". I took a sip slowly as if it was poisoned. Well even if it was poisoned I would get to be with my parents so why not? "Bleck! Tastes like iron"! I said rejecting the red fluid. "Well, it's…" he smiled slightly. "What'? I asked. He didn't respond. "What the devil is it?" "Shh!" he said. Then I heard thumping of feet. It was coming from behind us. I had an impulse. I couldn't think. I panicked and I ran all the way up these old stairs and was suddenly struck on the back of the head. It stinged so much. I fell down the balcony. I fainted, but for how long? I only remember the voice of Edward saying "Noo"! And then I woke up weakly to the voice of a strange little girl.

I opened my eyes slowly only to hear the voice of a little girl. "Look Mr. Bubbles. An angel!' She spoke so soft yet so creepily. I finally saw what was in front of me. A girl and…what? I guy in an old diving suit? I couldn't tell because I had never seen something like this before. "She's alive but, I need the ADAM. We can handle a little sacrifice".

_What was she talking about? Wait, ADAM? Where have I heard that before?_ Right then I felt something pinch my stomach. "Ahh"! I yelled. My yell seemed to frighten the little girl, but didn't startle the big guy. I lurched back at the wall. She was trying too poke me with a freaking syringe! It was the biggest syringe I had ever seen in my life! I was breathing heavily. "Aww, she is awake. But I want the ADAM"! _What is wrong with this girl? ADAM is so gr-!_

She started throwing a fit and right then I felt the big lug pulled my arms behind my back. _He was restraining me?_ The little girl looked up. "Thank you Mr. Bubbles! Now angel, where were we"? _An angel? Who me? _I tried to get out of its arms but no such luck.

I was staring at the syringe that was inching closer and closer to me. "Please! Let me go!" I had no power to do anything. The syringe drew a little of my blood and kept going and going…

I felt the blood leaving my body then suddenly…"Yah"! Came a voice from the back. The grip on me loosened and I kicked the syringe out of the hands of the girl. I looked behind. "Edward"! I never felt so relieved in my entire life! He knocked down the big guy with a gun and a… was that a hammer? "That thing is called a Big Daddy". "And that creature, a Little Sister". I turned around. The little sister was kneeling behind a chair with a frightened look on her face. 'Take this'' he plopped a syringe into my hand and I dropped it immediately. "No way am I holding that'! I yelled. "I've had enough of these syringes"! "But it's the only way to either save or harvest her". Edward said. "What"? I asked. "I already stuck myself with one". Edward said. "If you let me do it, I will surely harvest her". That sentence made the little sister cringe. "Why don't you just save her"? I asked. "Because I'm mean". He replied simply. "Fine". I stuck my self fast with the Plasmid. My whole body started to burn! I was getting dizzier and dizzier. "Plasmid". Edward said. "What"? I looked at my hand and it was glowing a deep red. "M- My hand!" "It's called 'Incinerate and it's also a plasmid where you can deal with the little sisters'." Edward replied. "Now go save her." I carefully walked over to the little girl barely knowing what in the world I was doing. She backed one step, each step I took. It was a dead end for her as she clenched the wall. I picked her up and she was squirming saying "No, no, no!" when I finally took my hand and put it on her head, she glowed a little and I sat her down. "Thank you, you saved me kind lady." She replied "Uh thanks. The names Sarah" I said smiling. The little sister was actually kind of cute in a way. I said goodbye as she went up this strange vent.

"Here." Edward said as he handed me a metal pole. "What do I do with this thing?"

I asked. "It's a weapon, you know. To kill off the splicers." "The wha..?" I said. "The splicers. They are people that are addicted to ADAM. You should see their faces." "They are deformed freaks, you know? The ones that struck you in the back of the head?" "I didn't see them." I said. "Well you will soon." "They smell the ADAM on you". Edward said quietly. "And we, like, have to kill them?" I asked worriedly. "Yep. Oh, and don't worry. They aren't human…anymore." He replied. "Okay, but why do they want it so bad? I don't get it. Isn't their food down here?" I asked. Edward said "Yeah, but food is very scarce and ADAM is the only "food" that you can acquire here." "Well why don't we just escape? You know, the way we came out"? He then sighed. "The stupid elevator-thingy broke and even if we could get up their, what vehicle could we use? We are far away from home." "So were basically stuck. Just my luck." I whined.

Their was a big bang suddenly, we went to go follow it then saw a big daddy just fall. We looked up and saw a woman with a sword and a glowing hand. "That'll do it!" She said smiling. She then grabbed the child. "Time for a little harvest, huh?" she said_. She was going to harvest the little sister!_ I couldn't sit back, but as I tried to get up, Edward pulled me down. "H-hey!' I yelled. "She fought the big daddy; she gets to do whatever she wants with it." Edward said. "No!' I said loudly. "It's just a child! A human being!" Right then I heard a screeching noise. I saw what looked like a big daddy but skinnier and taller. More feminine, if that was even possible here. "That's a big sister." Edward said, breathing heavily. "Brutal thing." "If it catches us where doomed." I turned around and saw that it attacked the woman. It started ripping her skin and body parts flew everywhere. I thought Rapture couldn't get any worse. By golly I was wrong. It turned to us and I was staring right at it. It was staring back at me. I didn't make a sound or movement. We where just staring. Then it jumped on me suddenly screeching so loudly I could barely hear Edward cursing. It shook me violently then Edward hit it with his hammer. It jumped off of me and went towards Edward. "In-incinerate!" Edward yelled. "What?" I yelled back. "Point it at the big sister and shoot flam-!" Then he fell down. He was very weak. _I have to help him. _It was the only thing I could do.

I pointed my hand at the thing and suddenly I shot flames at it. It was screaming in pain then came running towards me. I kept shooting till it was right on me. The flames caught on my clothes. "No!" But I had no time. I hit the Big sister apparently despise my pain from the flames burning touch. I was breathing heavily and finally calmed down patting the piece of burnt cloth. I looked over and saw the little sister about to poke the syringe in Edward! "No! Anything but Edward"! I raced to him and guarded him with my hands out at my sides. She looked surprised. "I won't let you touch him!" I said quickly. "I need it from the angel." She said quietly. _Wait a minute! She was the same girl I saved! I don't get it! What? _"Wait." "Weren't you the same girl from earlier?" I asked. "I don't know, angel, but there are twelve of "Us"." She said. "Us'? I asked confused.

"There are twelve little sisters." Edward said. "EDWARD!" I said hugging him. "Ha-ha, you thought I was a goner, huh?" Edward replied. "Y-yes…" I said blushing a deep red. "I was so worried. I thought you were dead!" I hugged him tighter. "O-ouch. That kind of hurts." He said weakly. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I said letting go as fast as I could. _He was alive! And that's all that mattered. _

"I know you got the hotts for me." Edward had said right before I pushed him back. "W-what?" I yelled blushing a bright red. "I DO NOT!" "The hotts, the hotts!" The little sister sang. "You have the hotts!" "I do not!" I basically screamed at her. "We are partners and that's final!" "Partners…of love" she said quietly. Right then I went up to tickle her, just like I usually did to my little sister, Kennedy. Kennedy was my 8 year old sister. She had blonde hair like my mother and green eyes like my dad. We always fought and yelled, but now that she's gone…

"You okay?" "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Edward said as he wiped a tear from my face. _I had been crying._ "I- was just. Well, it's not that you hurt my feelings, I was just thinking about something." I said. "Oh, well I guess we have to take care of something first." He said pointing to the little sister._ I had totally forgotten she was even a little sister. She acted so…human._

I had just finished with the little sister. "So what do we do know?" I asked Edward. It's a splicer. Be quiet…It's upgraded." Edward shushed me. "I'll defeat him okay?" "Wait! Don't go! I don't want you to do it!" I begged him. "Well if you're so unsure about my skills…" He said. Then I suddenly felt something on my lips. _He was kissing me! _"Yeah! Now I feel energized ha-ha! He said running from me as I basically was stunned. "Eh?"

It had been minutes and minutes before I had heard a scream. "Was it Edwards scream?"

I couldn't tell because their were too voices. Then I heard an unfamiliar voice saying "Ha-ha! I did it you scum!" It wasn't Edward.

I ran too where Edward had gone and saw a splicer had stabbed Edward in the stomach. He was bleeding tremendously and I thought I was about to barf. "Edward!" I had yelled. Not the smartest thing to do huh? Yeah… Kinda figured that one out to late. He turned to me with a straw mask and a bloody face. He had suddenly disappeared right before my very eyes! I looked all around me. No sign of him. Perhaps he had…? Then before I could do anything I felt a sharp pain on my back. I jumped back and then he disappeared again! What could I do? He was disappearing and reappearing in the blink of an eye and I was bleeding from my back so much it made me dizzy. I then had a dizzy spell and landed in the hands of a person. I could not tell who it was though. I had become very weak to notice…

I eventually woke up. "This fainting and waking up in a weird place has become a habit of yours, has it not?" Someone spoke with a weak voice. I turned my head slowly only to see Edward roped in a chair. I was in the same position as Edward. We were both roped to chairs! "What are we doing here?" I asked Edward. "Apparently the darn Houdini splicer caught us and roped us up in these seats." Edward replied. "What do you think he's going to do? He can't just leave us here!" I softly said but still sounded like I was yelling in a way. "True. He will most likely kill us. But if we…" Edward had stopped then gasped a second later. "We could get a little sister to help us!" He said. "How?" I asked. "You have saved a little sister, so you can call them by telepathy! You are connected to them!" He said smiling the most beautiful smile that made me giggle. "Okay, I'll try." I said. I had no idea what to do but I just concentrated and somehow I got connected! "Who is this?" I heard in my head. I was so surprised I gasped so hard I choked on my saliva. "T-this is Sarah." I said in my head. _You need to get out of the chair. And I can help you._ She said. "How?" I asked. _I will come. Just wait for a minute. You see the vent? I will come out of it. _She replied. "Talked to her yet?" Edward asked. "Oh yeah. And their she is!" I said. Just as I finished that sentence I saw the child crawl out of the vent.

"Your pretty fast and perfect timing! Edward said. "Now go get us out of here!" The little sister walked up to us and cut the rope with her syringe. I still shudder at the sight of the big needle. Just then I heard a banged sound coming from behind me. "The time is almost near…" the splicer cooed as we hurried toward the vent. I was so focused on getting out that I had not noticed the touch of a grip around my ankle. "Edward? Why are you..?" I said as I turned around just to see a splicer crawling on the ground. I was so terrified I could not move but just let him carry me, dragging me by the ankle. "Sarah!" Edward had yelled. But then I had heard a shot of a gun and assumed the worst. Un- fortunately I was right. Edward had been shot.

The whole world had turned dark…My whole world, Edward, was gone. At that point I had not cared what had happened to me so I just let the splicer carry me body back…

I slowly opened my eyes to see the wretched splicer in my face. It didn't scare me anymore since my Edward was dead and gone. Nothing mattered anymore. My family, my future, my Edward, was no more but a dream from the time I laid foot on Rapture. "You fool, coming to Rapture." The strange actually feminine voice said to me. I opened my eyes to see a girl splicer. It honestly didn't in actuality matter anymore because male or female, it was just another splicer. "What…do you want vermin?' I said weakly not caring if she got mad. "I need you're…" She said with me interrupting. "What? My body? My life? My ADAM? My….Edward…" "He… is not who you think he is." She said with a pitiful look on her face. "You know who Fontaine was, correct?" "The one who supposed to have taken control of Rapture is now gone?" She asked. "Y-yes?" I lied. "I know…but don't change the blasted subject!" I was hysterical now. Knowing I would die soon exhausted me, but still I had the will to live even if Edward was gone. "I'm not. Edward is his son and Fontaine wanted him to get you to have you power." "I need your assistance." She said. "How can I offer assistance?" "The whole time I was worthless and couldn't do anything. And I'm definitely not going to believe your story! So what if he was his son! That doesn't change the fact that I…" I paused before continuing. "But you need to believe me! Otherwise he will take control of Rapture and send the Splicers after you!" She practically yelled. "Wait, you're a Splicer! And so what if they came after me..? And EDWARDS DEAD!" I yelled crying. "He is most defiantly not. One little gunshot would not kill him because of all the ADAM he has. He could most likely be a Splice-." Before she finished I yelled. "Don't put Edward in the same filthy place as you monsters! And why are you trying to help me anyway?" "I'm not fully a Splicer. I only wear this mask to not be attacked and because a part of my face is deformed and…" She paused. "I have lost something precious to me. Something that used to be important to me…love. I looked at her for a second. "Yeah, that happens. Anyway back to business." I didn't want to be rude but I wanted to know more. "What…is my power?" I asked. "Your power is something so terrifying you could defeat a whole army of Splicers in one blow. I will not say anything else, sorry." She stopped their. I felt as though I had a long way ahead of me.


End file.
